Sugar High
by Aris Winner
Summary: What happens when Duo eats too much chocolate? Why, a good, old-fashioned sugar high of course!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters, so please don't sue me because I'm only 16 and have, maybe, $3.50 to my name.  
  
Authors' note: This is the first story I ever wrote so hopefully I've improved since then. Anyway, I dug this out and fixed it up best I could, so here it is.  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speaking"  
  
* * * scene change  
  
Sugar High  
  
Part 1  
  
'Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night,' thought Duo as he glanced at the clock on the wall, 'but was it MY fault a South Park marathon just happened to be on?'  
  
He stole another glance at the clock, four minutes 'til partial freedom. Oh how he hated Monday mornings, each minute always seemed like an hour, and to add to that, he could barely keep his eyes open. He had already fallen asleep at his desk once, but luckily Heero had kicked him, hard he might add, and he woke up before anybody else had noticed. Glance, three minutes to go, only three minutes, he could make it, it was almost lunch time. He really hated school. Kids should be able to choose whether they go to school or not. Two minutes, Duo could hear the teacher droning on about the middle ages or something like that, teachers are not supposed to talk til the bell, they're supposed to give you the last five minutes of class to do whatever. Only one minute left.  
  
BBBBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Finally!" yelled Duo as he shot up, and literally ran out of the classroom and down the hall as fast as his tired legs could carry him (ignoring his teacher screaming at him to slow down and walk). He made it to the cafeteria in record time, but one look at the menu made him decide to walk the two blocks to seven-eleven.  
  
***  
  
Upon arriving at the store, it took him ten minutes of wandering around before he was able to decide which chocolate bar he wanted. 'Why does there have to be so many kinds?' he thought as he grabbed a Mars bar.  
  
'Whoa,' thought Duo when he opened his wallet to get the needed cash, 'I must have been so out of it this morning I grabbed Quatre's wallet by mistake.' He also wondered why Quatre would need to bring so much money to school, but that was way beyond him.  
  
"The Q-man won't mind if I 'borrow' some of this." Duo managed to convince himself as he grabbed about 30 more bars and a few coffees to get him through the rest of the day.  
  
After he paying for it all (ignoring the weird look the cashier had been sending in his direction), he shoved the treats into his bag, grabbed the coffees and started out to the nearby park where he sat down under the nearest tree and began devouring his 'lunch'.  
  
***  
  
Duo managed to make it to school just before the bell rang for classes to start. He was also able to make it inside his class just as the bell rang. But he soon found himself sitting there patiently as he waited for class to start.   
  
'After all that trouble I went thought to get here on time, the teacher decides she wants to be late. Where's the fairness in that?' he fumed.  
  
That's when he felt it. The giggles. He tried to hold them back but as everybody knows, that's impossible and he suddenly found himself bursting out with laughter for no apparent reason and he couldn't stop. The looks his classmates were giving him weren't helping much either. They just made him laugh all the harder.  
  
"Baka, shut up or you'll get in trouble!" hissed Heero. 'At least he isn't falling asleep like this morning, but what has gotten into him?'  
  
And as luck would have it, Duo fell out of his chair and started rolling on the floor clutched his stomach just as the teacher walked in. Duo felt like he was going to burst open he was laughing so hard. The teacher was not amused by this and walked up to Duo, almost stepped on him since he wouldn't stop rolling and twitching on the floor.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" she asked sternly, looking as if she was about to blow. "Mr.Maxwell, what is the problem here?"  
  
The crunched up figure on the floor managed a weak shrug between fits of laughter.  
  
"I'm warning you, your disrupting the class and if you don't stop that now you'll be finding yourself out in the hall in a minute."   
  
But Duo just couldn't stop and soon felt himself being yanked up from the floor, and dragged by his arm out of the classroom and into the hall.  
  
"You will stay here until you learn to better control yourself, and if I hear another peep out of you it's straight to the office."  
  
"Peep!" chirped Duo, but the teacher pretended not to have heard him as she walked back into the classroom and slammed the door.  
  
Duo finally managed to calm his laughter and was getting really bored, really fast. Even thought he knew he would never remember it, he made a mental note never to eat so much chocolate and coffee at once ever again.  
  
Looking around for something to occupy him, Duo noticed some guy down the hall who was having trouble with his overstuffed locker. He was currently banging his knee against it a vain attempt to close it. The banging caused a beat that Duo found quite interesting, so he jumped up and started to dance up and down the hall singing, (1)  
  
"A-whim-ba-wa, a-whim-ba-wa, a-whim-ba-wa, a-whim-ba-wa, a-whim-ba-wa, a-whim-ba-wa, a-whim-ba-wa, a-whim-ba-wa.  
  
In the bedroom, the mighty bedroom, the husband sleeps tonight.   
  
In the kitchen, the mighty kitchen, the wife's got a butcher knife.   
  
Chop the weenie, chop the weenie, chop the weenie, chop the weenie, chop the weenie, chop the weenie, chop the weenie, chop the weenie."  
  
A roar of laughter erupted from all the classrooms along the hall. Duo's performance was rewarded with a very irritated face from the teacher and a death glare from Heero.  
  
To be continued . . .   
  
(1) Sing to the rhythm of, "The lion sleeps tonight" one of my friends made up the verse (I think, though they could have just copied it from somewhere else. Whatever). 


End file.
